kill_the_lightsfandomcom-20200215-history
Angel and Isaac
This article focuses on the interactions between Angel and Isaac. Overview When Angel and Isaac were assigned as roommates, it seemed to be a match made in heaven. They bonded over their bad reputations, sealing their friendship with a fist bump. Isaac seemed to be a bad influence on the more mild-mannered Angel, mainly because of his treatment of Paul and drama-attracting tendencies. The pair agreed to cheat during Sing Your Heart Out and were the masterminds behind the sabotage of Wes's voice, which may have won their team the challenge. Isaac trusted Angel to help him through his dilemma in choosing between Cara and Avery, revealing all the secret details about his interactions with the two to his roommate. Angel was one of the determining factors in finalizing Isaac and Cara's relationship because of this decision. The only thing that ever seemed to come between the pyromaniac and slacker was Allison, as Isaac does not care for Angel's other best friend. The sudden rivalry between Isaac and Allison was a problem that frustrated Angel right up to his surprise elimination. When Angel was eliminated, Isaac was left alone in the game, having lost his closest friend. Total Drama Island: For Your Entertainment How to Survive Your Fifteen Minutes of Fame Despite the fact that Isaac had one of the worst interviews of the day, when Angel's vote was aired he didn't even consider voting him off. The Bachelor Isn't Interested Angel and Isaac were assigned as roommates. The night after the first challenge, Angel told Isaac a story about burning his stepsister's tests. Isaac was surprised that he didn't get punished, to which Angel said there was no proof that he'd done anything. They agreed that they'd rather be suspended and sitting at home than in school. Isaac said that was the start of an amazing frienship, and Angel agreed with a fist bump. When shooting bow and arrows in the challenge, they lined up beside each other. Later, when Angel questioned why Paul's talent was funny, Isaac answered him and pulled himself onto the couch beside him. Isaac continued to make fun of Paul, and while Angel managed to keep a straight face in front of Paul he cracked up in the confessional. When Isaac received his marshmallow at the elimination ceremony, he and Angel bumped fists. Safest Catch When the contestants were gathering in the lobby, Angel and Isaac made fun of Paul for his poncho. Paul tried to defend himself, though Robert ruined his argument and caused them to continue laughing at him. Later, the troublemaker and pyromaniac put themselves in charge of collecting the boxes for their team. When Avery was complaining that their plan wouldn't work, they both yelled at her, though Angel to a lesser degree. The process was slow but successful, and they continued to reel in the boxes until Angel received rope burn. Later, they agreed to vote off Avery that night. Sing Your Heart Out Angel and Isaac sat with a few other teammates in the lounge area flipping the stations on the television. They agreed that the shows were lame, but did not understand when Cara suggested that they shut the TV off and talk. They muttered under their breath to each other as their teammates talked, though when Allison caught them she teased them about their close friendship, saying that they should just date. When Isaac suggested cheating in the challenge, Angel was quick to suggest sabotaging Wes's voice with some of his mother's infamous hot sauce. Isaac thought it was a great plan, and they went back to The Hotel to retrieve the hot sauce. They returned with enough sandwiches for all of the competitors and convinced Wes to eat a specific one. They fist bumped when he took the sandwich and high fived when the musician ran away in pain. When Angel sat with Allison, Isaac went to watch Avery because he disliked the Goth. Fire Insults at Will After Isaac got into a spat with Wes and Donna at breakfast, he stomped back to the table to sit next to Angel. Angel asked him if he was okay, which Isaac said he wasn't and that he wanted to kick something. Before he could explain what was wrong, Avery interfered and angered Isaac again. After Angel was hit during the challenge, he ran into Isaac setting traps. The troublemaker told his roommate not to draw any attention, though neither cared if what he was doing was allowed. In a rare display of concern, Isaac said he felt bad for Angel being the first one out of the challenge. Teeth When Angel returned to his room after burning things late at night, he was startled to find that Isaac was still awake and waiting for him. After beating around the bush for a few minutes, Isaac eventually explained his dilemma with Cara and Avery and asked his friend to help him choose between them. Angel thought the choice was obvious and started laughing, and Isaac threw his shoe at him. Angel told him to choose Cara, saying that he was speaking for Isaac's best interest. The next morning when Allison was trying to talk to Angel, Isaac interrupted. The roommates got deep into conversation with each other, leaving Allison completely out of it. They remained unaware that Allison was clearly jealous of their close friendship, as she seemed to want Angel to herself. While they were hiding from the werewolves in the challenge, Angel questioned Isaac about the bite mark on his hand. He asked if it was from Avery, which Isaac shoved him for. Angel continued teasing him about interacting with a third girl until they ran into Cara. Angel laughed at Isaac's nervous behavior around her, though he didn't interfere. When Wes saw them, Isaac instructed Angel to run. The troublemaker was caught, though the pyromaniac managed to escape. That night, Angel was congratulating Allison for doing well in the challenge when Isaac called down the hall to him, saying he needed to talk to him. Angel left Allison for Isaac, which enraged the Goth. Avery pointed out that Allison was jealous that Angel liked Isaac better than her, which led her to agree to some sort of a plot against Isaac. Flashing Lights Angel eavesdropped on Cara's conversation with the stylists about Isaac. When she said that he probably just wanted to reject her, Angel mentioned that his roommate just had to figure some things out and was unsure of how to approach their relationship. Cara stared at him in disbelief, but he assured her that he was being honest. Angel and Isaac were seated beside each other at the press conference. When Rachel Claire mockingly called Angel an arsonist, Isaac was quick to lash out at her. When Avery was explaining her plan in the confessional, distracting Angel was a key part in throwing Isaac off of his game. She considered Angel to be Isaac's "voice of reason". Thirteen Isaac and Angel sat with Irina in the lounge watching television. The slacker expected the pyromaniac to support him in saying that Avery was up to something, though he guiltily admitted he voted for Cara. He explained Allison had encourage him to, which confused Isaac. Isaac, Angel, and Allison ended up in a group while escaping the zombies. When Isaac and Allison argued over Cara's elimination, Angel had to come between them. When Allison laughed as Isaac fell into the mud, Angel ordered her to shut up and tried to help him. Isaac instructed him to leave, though, as the zombies grabbed him. Angel seemed reluctant, but Allison dragged him away. Angel felt guilty about leaving Isaac for dead, and then yelled at Allison for taking out her anger on his friend. When she claimed he always put Isaac first, Angel said he liked them equally, as they were his best friends on the show. The second Rachel Claire chose Angel for elimination, Isaac and Allison were protesting. Isaac shouted that the elimination was "unjustified crap". Angel was frustrated, but left the set with his parting words being that he'd met some amazing people there. All I Want is Revenge Immediately following the Team's Choice Awards, Isaac was already feeling the burn of having Cara and Angel voted off back to back. He stomped at ant hills and claimed to Paul that he was "suffering". His anger over Cara's and Angel's eliminations caused Isaac to get in a verbal fight with Allison at breakfast. When Cara and Isaac were reunited for the break between the challenges, she said she felt sorry for him over Angel's elimination. Isaac talked about how the pyromaniac had been his last friend left and how he was alone without him. When debating on if he should vote with Allison or not, the troublemaker told the Goth that he wouldn't vote for her because Angel wouldn't want him to. Trivia *Angel and Isaac's friendship is the only consistent male friendship in the story. *One major problem when developing this interaction was making sure that Angel did not appear to be just a sidekick to Isaac. This is how the plotline with Allison's jealousy came about. *This was one of my favorite friendships to write, as the characters were naturally compatible. *Angel's and Isaac's designs were originally made to contrast each other. The contrast has gone down a bit since their original creations, though they are obviously opposites in color scheme. Category:Interactions Category:Friendships